English Roses
by ritsu-chan
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are off to study University in England, and there they meet duo Eriol and Syaoron. Both pairs hit it off immediately, but a bad relationship has caused Tomoyo to denounce love. Now it's up to Eriol to change her mind.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is my newest story, and my first attempt at CCS Fanfiction, so please be kind, and review! - Enjoy!

-R-C

Standard Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the CCS characters or story. They are property of Clamp.

**English Roses**

**Chapter One- Flashbacks**

**Flashbacks**

"_Why are you doing this to me?" The young woman cried, fresh tears running down her porcelain cheeks._

_The man in front of her shook his head, turning away. _

"_Sorry Tomoyo." His neutral, passive tone made the tears fall even faster._

"_B-But I love you!" she sobbed. Her ebony curls fell over her shoulders, obscuring her face. _

_Looking up, her violet eyes were filled with misery and confusion._

"_And you said you loved me!" Tomoyo gazed at her boyfriends back. "When did that change?"  
_

"_Tomoyo, stop with the waterworks." He turned around, a slightly irritated look etched on his handsome features. _

_Tomoyo's eyes spilled over with fresh tears at his words._

"_This relationship isn't working. It just wasn't doing anything for me." _

_Turning away again, he threw his last words to her over his shoulder._

"_I don't think I'll ever see you again. Have a nice life."_

_And with that he turned on his heel and walked away, disappearing from her sight as his ex-girlfriend was left, sobbing, on the bench._

_Tomoyo was in shock. She loved him. The pain was unbearable. And she was sure that she never, ever get over him._

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo! Wake up. It's just a dream."

A distant voice pulled her from the dream, and Tomoyo Daidouji opened her eyes to see her best friend, Sakura, standing over her. Looking around, she sighed deeply as the familiar sight of her room greeted her.

"Hey." Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, a worried look on her face. "Are you ok? You were really shaken."

Tomoyo groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"I had that dream again." She spoke softly, and Sakura could hear the pain in her friend's soft, melodic voice.

"Oh no." Sakura's emerald orbs darkened. "The one with Andrew?"

Tomoyo gave a small nod.

Sakura sighed and hugged her friend, scowling to herself.

About a month ago, Tomoyo's boyfriend dumped her on their one year anniversary. Her friend had been heartbroken, and her heart had still not healed. Sakura was beginning to wonder if it ever would.

Feeling her friend begin to sob, Sakura tightened her hold around her.

"Shhhh. It's ok." She whispered.

The day Andrew broke up with her best friend was all a bad memory.

Sakura had not been too worried when Tomoyo had not come back to the apartment they shared. After all, they were in university now, and Tomoyo would sometimes stay over at Andrew's. But a call from one of their friends had got her more than a little worried, and extraordinarily alarmed. Rika had called to ask if Tomoyo was home, because she had just seen someone on a park bench that looked rather like her.

Sakura had driven to the park in question as fast as she could, and sure enough, it was Tomoyo.

Sakura's eyes narrowed when she remembered the state she had found her friend in. Tomoyo had clearly been crying for quite a while, as her gorgeous eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was tangled, a few leaves caught in the long tendrils, and her previously perfect outfit was damp with her tears. Tomoyo had almost caught pneumonia.

"Sakura."

"Yep." Sakura answered, pulled from the memory.

"Thanks." Tomoyo looked up, drying her eyes with her sleeve.

Sakura smiled warmly.

"No problem."

Standing up, she tugged at her shirt, then her face took on a stern look.

"Now, it's time you got up. We have things to do. Remember, we're leaving for England tomorrow!"

Tomoyo nodded, pulling her covers back. Smiling at her friend, she shook her head.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. And I get to make you a whole new wardrobe for you!" Squealing with delight, Tomoyo clasped her hands and turned, starry eyed. "An _English_ wardrobe! Oh, Sakura, you'll be so _kawaii!!!!!!!_"

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh as her friend went on about fabrics and designs.

"Good ol' Tomoyo." Turning to her friend, she resignedly gave herself in to the hyper fashion queen, and let herself get measured.

_Flight 288 Tomoeda to England begin boarding._

The announcer's voice ran out through the airport as Tomoyo and Sakura said good-bye to their family and friends. They were headed off to England, where they would be attending University.

"Good-bye everyone!" the two girls called in unison, looking back over their shoulders. "We'll miss you!" The continued waving until they couldn't see the large group anymore. Making their way to the gate where the girls would be boarding, Sakura sighed.

"What's the matter? Tomoyo asked, gazing imploringly at the honey haired girl beside her. Sakura shook her head, her hair swishing. She had grown it longer, and it now reached down to the middle of her back.

"I'll miss them, that's all." Her face suddenly broke into a dazzling smile. "But I won't be homesick, because I've got you!"

Tomoyo smiled. Sakura was still the same bouncy girl she had been when she was little.

"Right."

Approaching the gate, they joined the fast moving line-up, and were soon making their way down the plane to their seats.

Settling down, it was only a matter of minutes before the plane began to move.

Sakura could feel butterflies of excitement in her stomach, and she looked at Tomoyo excitedly.

"Here we go!"

The plane turned on the tarmac, and headed toward the runway, gaining speed as it went. Soon the mechanical bird was lifting off into the air, skimming through the clouds.

"Yay!" Sakura cried, clapping her hands as she looked out the window into the mess of white and blue. "We're finally off!"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, gazing down at her hands, clasped in skirt clad lap.

"Ya." Looking past Sakura and out the window, she gazed into the endless sky. "I just wonder when we're going to see home again."

Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry." She consoled. "It won't be so bad being away from home."

Tomoyo nodded.

Leaning back, she closed her eyes, lost in her thoughts.

'_Wow. Sakura sure has changed_.' But that was partly her fault. Her ordeal with Andrew had forced Sakura to really grow up. '_And she did everything without one little complaint_.'

Tomoyo gazed at Sakura, who was still wondering at the world of clouds.

'_I'm sorry Sakura_.' Tomoyo smiled sadly. '_I've put you through so much_.' Turning away from her friend, Tomoyo's gaze hardened. '_But it will never happen again. I'll never let myself fall in love. Not again. I promise_.'

And they were off, away from their home, and the place had grown up in, headed to a new world, a new life, and a new start.

Sorry if the characters are a little OOC at first. But that's partly because of what I put Tomoyo through. New chapter up in about a week or so.

-R-C


	2. I Guess This Is Home'

Here you go, chapter number 2! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Now, on with the story!

Standard Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the CCS characters or story. They are property of Clamp.

**_ 'italics' _means thoughts.**

**English Roses**

**Chapter 2**

'**I Guess This Is Home'**

"Wow!"

Sakura gazed open mouthed at the sights around her.

"C'mon Sakura!" Tomoyo's bell-like laughter rang out as she and Sakura made their way to customs, pulling their luggage behind them.

"But just look!" Sakura exclaimed, running to catch up with Tomoyo. "It's amazing!"

Tomoyo smiled in agreement.

"England is so different from Japan." She said, looking around at the strange writing and shops. All around were the large English words "Welcome to the United Kingdom!"

The two young women had landed in Heathrow Airport, in London England after a fourteen hour flight from Japan, including a short stop over for re-fueling in Turkey.

Sakura shook her head to clear it, slightly dazed.

"Wow." Smiling slightly, she cocked her head to one side and looked over at Tomoyo, then down at the linoleum floor in front of her. "It's weird." Tomoyo looked over at the sound of her friend's voice. "Now that we're actually here, it seems almost... unreal." She looked over at Tomoyo, her emerald eyes filled with a wisdom rarely seen from the honey-haired woman. "Y'know?"

Tomoyo nodded her head, before looking down without really seeing anything.

"Dreamy." She whispered, emotions of pride, regret, and unmatched sadness welling up inside.

'_It's my fault Sakura had to grow up so fast. It's all my fault.'_

"Tomoyo?" Sakura's voice startled her, pulling her from her thoughts. "Are you ok?" Tomoyo nodded at her concerned friend, putting a large, fake smile on her face.

"Now remember, Sakura," Tomoyo spoke carefully and purposefully. "They only speak English here, so we're going to have to be careful."

"I know." Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not _that _forgetful."

Tomoyo laughter was only slightly forced.

"Ok. But just be careful." She looked closely at her friend. "Kay?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yep!"

"Next."

Tomoyo gave a start, then quickly walked forward to where the man behind the desk was waiting, watching her calmly.

"Ok." Tomoyo and Sakura sat down on a bench in the airport, their luggage in front of them.

"So we can take a taxi to our new apartment, get settled in, and explore a little bit." Tomoyo looked beseechingly at Sakura. "Sound ok?"

"Mm hm!" Sakura answered. "When's the rest of our stuff coming?"

Tomoyo tapped her foot.

"Well, it's coming by air express, so it should be here some time tomorrow. We'll just have to make sure we're in."

Sakura nodded.

"Ok. So let's get going, shall we?"

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, then the two women made their way to the doors, and out into the new world.

When the two girls arrived at their new apartment, they couldn't wait to check it out. Exploring the maze of rooms, they each chose a bedroom.

"I want this one!" Sakura cried, falling back on the bed. "Unless you want it, that is."

She looked quizzically at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shook her head, her dark locks flying around her.

"No, that's ok. I kinda want this one." She pointed to a room down the hall a bit, and on the other side of the hallway.

"Ok!" Sakura sat up on her new bed and looked around the room. Her eyes rested on the window, and she got up from the bed to take a look.

The view was wonderful. From her position, she could see a beautiful park just a little ways away, and townhouses all around. It really was an ideal spot.

Turning around, Sakura ran into Tomoyo's room, where her friend was doing the same thing she had been.

Running up to her roommate, Sakura gave Tomoyo a big hug. Once she had let go, Tomoyo cocked her head and gazed at Sakura.

"What was that for?" she asked curiously.

"For finding us this great apartment!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo laughed.

"Well actually, it was my mom, but that's ok." Standing up, she smiled at Sakura. "Hey, why don't we look around the rest of the apartment?"

"Ok!" Sakura stood up, and bounced out the door.

Tomoyo smiled. Sakura still had so much energy.

'_Still...' _

The smile on Tomoyo's beautiful features faded, and was replaced with a look of utmost sadness. Thank goodness Tomoyo's ordeal hadn't caused that to disappear.

"Tomoyo?!" For the second time that day, Sakura's voice pulled Tomoyo from the thoughts of her past. Shaking her head to clear it of all memories, Tomoyo stood up and smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt.

"Coming!" she called in reply to Sakura's query. "No more thought of the past. Just focus on the present and on the future." Tomoyo told herself firmly.

'_No more._'

The apartment was not too big, but wasn't exactly small. Tomoyo's mother had friends in all sorts of places, and she had had their help in finding the girls such a great apartment. It was very stylish, and consisted of three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a storage room, that, fortunately, had a washer and dryer. The whole place was neat and clean, floors and granite counters shining.

"Yay!" Sakura flopped down on the sofa in the living room. "This is fantastic!"

Tomoyo nodded, joining her on the couch.

"I can't wait until we start decorating!" she commented, a tell tale sparkle in her eyes.

'_No more thinking about the past, or of Andrew.'_

Sakura shook her head ruefully. Anything to do with fashion or patterns had Tomoyo jumping up and down.

'_I'm done with him. Over him.'_

"Maybe just wait until we get the rest of our stuff before you do anything, ok?" Sakura told her, smiling at her friend's enthusiasm.

'_I don't need him.'_

Tomoyo smiled and nodded.

'_He's my past, and it's done and gone. So I won't think about it anymore. He's not worth it. He's dead to me'_

"Well," She said, looking around at the plain, white washed walls and shining, hard wood floors. "I guess this is home."

Longer chapter next time, I promise. And it will get happier; when they meet Syaoron and Eriol. Angsty fics kinda depress me, so there will be humor! Ta ta!

-R-C


End file.
